Class 1-A vs. Ketsubutsu Students
Class 1-A vs. Ketsubutsu Students is a battle fought between U.A. High's Class 1-A and Ketsubutsu Academy's Class 2-2 during the Provisional Hero License Exam's first phase. Prologue Just prior to the Provisional Licensing Exam, Ms. Joke greets Shota Aizawa outside Takoba National Stadium. Shota asks where Joke's students are and she calls them over to U.A.'s group. Ms. Joke and her students introduce themselves to Class 1-A. 220px|left|thumb|Yo Shindo introduces himself to Class 1-A. Yo Shindo makes it a point to shake most of his rival student's hands and puts on a fake pretty boy persona. Most of the students find him to be very nice but Katsuki Bakugo sees through the façade. Ms. Joke notices that Shota Aizawa hasn't told his class about the infamous tradition for the Provisional Hero License Exam. After the Orientation, Izuku Midoriya suggests Class 1-A stick together for the first phase of the exam. Participants from every school must try and eliminate each other by hitting designated targets using orange projectiles. Katsuki refuses Izuku's plan and goes off alone. Eijiro Kirishima and Denki Kaminari follow him. Shoto Todoroki goes off alone as well because he can't use his Quirk in a large group. Izuku is disappointed because he knows that the other schools have information on their abilities already. Ms. Joke teases Shota until she finally asks him why he didn't warn his students about "The Crushing of U.A.", where students from different hero academies target Class 1-A because their Quirks were nationally televised during the U.A. Sports Festival. Aizawa replies that he didn't warn his class because they need experience going into disadvantageous situations against adversaries aware of their abilities; overcoming adversity is important for their development. Battle ]] As soon as the exam begins, Ketsubutsu students ambush Class 1-A and throw dozens of projectiles at them in an attempt to hit their targets and eliminate them. Izuku Midoriya takes charge of his class and deflects the first round of balls with a kick from his Shoot Style move. Fumikage Tokoyami uses his Black Ankh technique and uses Dark Shadow to grab some of the balls. Ochaco Uraraka evades by floating herself into the air, Hanta Sero deflects the balls using his tape and Mina Ashido melts some of them using acid whips. Momo Yaoyorozu creates three large shields to defend herself, Tsuyu Asui, and Toru Hagakure. Tenya Iida swiftly runs past the balls and Minoru Mineta deflects them using a string of his sticky spheres. Izuku encourages his class to stay together and to keep moving as a unit. Yo isn't surprised that students from U.A. weren't affected by an ambush of that scale. Shikkui Makabe uses his Stiffening Quirk to harden his projectiles and gives them to Itejiro Toteki. Itejiro uses his Boomerang Quirk to lock on to Class 1-A and throws the hardened balls underground. Itejiro expects to take Class 1-A by surprise because he threw the balls underground. Kyoka Jiro takes to the front of her class and counters by breaking up the ground with her Heartbeat Fuzz technique. Itejiro and Tatami Nakagame narrowly evade Heartbeat Fuzz and the former redirects the balls from underground and sends them at Minoru. Mina defends him by creating a wall of acid with her Acid Veil move. !]] Fumikage takes one of the balls in Dark Shadow's claw sends his Piercing Claw of the Dusk attack at Tatami. She evades it by collapsing her torso into her waist using her Telescopic Quirk. Yo realizes that Class 1-A has grown considerably since the sports festival. He tells his classmates to get back and prepares to break Class 1-A's strong defenses. Yo uses the maximum force of his Vibrate Quirk and creates an earthquake that shatters the ground with his Super Move: Tremoring Earth. Class 1-A is swept up in the destruction from the tremor and its members get scattered and separated from one another. Yo glances at his work and boasts that Class 2-2 has Super Moves as well. Aftermath Izuku recovers from Yo's attack and commends the raw power of his Quirk. He quickly realizes that the students of Class 1-A have been split up. This proves bad for them because now they can be hunted individually by their Class 2-2 rivals from Ketsubutsu. Fearing being ambushed while alone, Izuku moves slowly and tries to find his classmates. He starts to think about the competition and gets excited to face other strong students. Then suddenly he's attacked by Shiketsu High's Camie Utsushimi. References Site Navigation Category:Izuku Midoriya Battles Category:Fumikage Tokoyami Battles Category:Yo Shindo Battles Category:Momo Yaoyorozu Battles Category:Kyoka Jiro Battles Category:Tenya Iida Battles Category:Minoru Mineta Battles Category:Mina Ashido Battles Category:Tatami Nakagame Battles Category:Shikkui Makabe Battles Category:Itejiro Toteki Battles Category:Hanta Sero Battles Category:Ochaco Uraraka Battles